The alkylisocyanates liberated from BCNU and NCNU are active-site directed inhibitors of the enzyme transglutaminase (Factor XIII in plasma). Our explanation for the cancerostatic action of these nitrosoureas is that these compounds inactivate transglutaminase which carries out the cover-up process for the proliferating cells.